The Mummy: Rise of the Fallen
by Meowx93
Summary: Before there were Kings and Queens in Egypt, there were gods and goddesses that lived among the people. Amun-Ra was the first king of Egypt and when people set out to destroy him, Sekhmet grew angry and began killing people - it was then when Ma'at and Bastet put a stop to it. With revenge in her heart, Sekhmet has never forgotten and she's waiting to rise again to finish the job.


_**AN:** Before you get all judgey, I just wanted to say that ... no, this isn't about Rick or Evy, nor is it about their son Alex O'Connell - instead it's about Alex Houlton, Alex O'Connell's grandson embarking on his own adventure. This chapter isn't much, I must admit, but it's just like putting your feet in the water, you have to test it out to see if it's good enough to take a leap and dive in. ALSO, I like to think that Tomb of the Dragon Emperor never happened - so in this story, it didn't.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 1. _

**GONE**

* * *

_****ALEX POV****_

"_Alex_."

A whisper breathed my name and slowly my eyes opened, staring into nothing but darkness. Sitting up, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and absentmindedly walked towards the door, opening it to find the hall completely empty. "Nate." I whispered, looking for my identical twin brother. Did he call me or did I just hear something? "Nate?"

Opening the door, I spotted my twin brother fast asleep in his bed - I tried to say his name again to see if maybe he heard what I did, but he never woke up. Instead he let out a light snore before turning over, facing the wall.

While making a face, I shut the door and walked down the stairs to where my other siblings slept. I had two older brothers called Andrew and Trevor, but it wasn't them for their doors were both closed and I could tell they were fast asleep - and as for Abigail, my little sister, she was only _two_!

Sighing, I walked down another flight of stairs only to hear a cough coming from the family room. I froze in mid step, my heart beating quickly as I softly stepped into the kitchen and peeked around the corner, peering into the family room and there I saw my grandad sitting there, looking through something that appeared to be a photo album.

"Grandad?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and watching as his blue eyes stared into my hazel ones. "What are you doin'?"

"Alex, my boy." He smiled, closing the photo album so it was hidden from my eyes. "What are you doing up?"

My grandad was Alexander O'Connell, the son of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell and according to him, they went through many adventures together - adventures that my mother refuses to tell us about and according to grandad, she doesn't believe him.

"Couldn't sleep." I lied, but I was a lot more interested in the photo album in his lap. "Can I see that?"

"Ah, the curiosity of a seven year old." He smiled, but his blue eyes glanced down at the old album, looking conflicted. "I suppose I can show you. We do share something in common after all." I smiled up at him. My grandad and I shared the same name. Though I'm not the oldest, mum decided to name me after him and my twin brother, Nate, after our dad's dad. Andrew was named after our father and Trevor was named after our dad's brother, who died from Cancer - according to dad he smoked a lot, but he was a good man. "Don't tell your mummy or daddy though, they _may_ kick me out."

"My lips are sealed, grandad." I promised and he nodded, opening the photo album to the first page, showing a young, beautiful woman and a handsome young man. It wasn't a colored picture, but it still interested me. "Who are they?"

"These are my parents Rick and Evy." Ah, so that's what they looked like! "She had hazel eyes just like you, both a little more green than brown." He smiled, a tear forming in his eyes. "They were wonderful. My dad was strong, braver than _anyone_ I've ever met. My mother was sharp as a whip! She was Half-British, Half-Egyptian and she knew the Ancient Egyptian language, in which she passed onto me." My eyes widened with amazement and he smiled, pointing to another picture. "This here is Jonathan Carnahan, my uncle, my mum's older brother. Funny guy. _Always_ made me laugh and the man was _obsessed_ with treasure!"

I smiled, peering down at the old pictures - it's amazing when you find yourself in those who have passed. "My mum and dad met when my mum and uncle were trying to find the hidden or secret location of Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, and my dad knew about it because he was there before, so they set out on an adventure together." He flipped the page and I saw pyramids, some old Egyptian statues and then an old photo of my great grandparents and uncle on a camel, my great grandma in my great grandad's lap. They looked tired but they did look happy, at least the two did... Jonathan looked disappointed and irritated, like he had just been through hell and back.

"What _happened_?" I asked, observing the disarray in their clothing, their hair a mess, their faces a little dirty - then I joked, "Mummy come back to life?"

Grandad made a face and he sighed. "I'll tell you the story sometime..." Flipping through the pages of his parents in Egypt, at museums and excavating sites - I then saw my grandad as a child, looking not too much older than me.

"There's me." He announced and I smiled, nodding. "I don't have any pictures of me in Egypt when I was little, but I came back when I was nineteen with your grandma Rose." So that was where they met? I softly smiled remembering grandma Rose, but she died when I was five - it is sort of vague. "She was a eighteen year old from France. She was born in England, and lived here until she was about thirteen, then she moved to France until she was of age to move back here."

"Why did she go to France in the first place?"

"Her family wanted to, plus her mother was part French."

I smiled. "So you and her went to Egypt? Did you discover anything?"

"Well, no mummies came back to life, if that's what you're asking." He chuckled and I gave him a playful eye roll. "However, we did run across a few witches."

_What_? "Witches?"

"Ah, yes m'boy!" He grinned, a twinkle glowing in his blue eye. "They draw their power from nature, but beware for when nature turns its back on you. One wrong move and the power of nature will _eliminate_ you from magic forever!"

I tilted my head. "Forever?"

A serious look positioned itself upon my grandads face as he grew closer, his voice in a mere whisper. "Alex, how much do you believe in legends and myths?"

"Er..." I thought about it for a moment and tilted my head. "Not _much_."

"Mmm." He hummed and took the tea from the table, sipping it. "I understand, you're young yet and haven't experienced anything. I just have one warning for you, m'boy." I nodded for him to go on. "I know one day you will see the world, if you come across something out of place... leave it be." I stared at him, but he got up and shuffled over to his room. "Goodnight."

******PRESENT TIME******

I stared at this little cat statue, reminiscing about the night grandad taught me a bit about his family and Egypt, however, he never _did_ finish the story. I remember him specifically saying how he'd tell me 'the story sometime', but that was a promise that wasn't kept - and that night he passed away. Of course I was devastated seeing I was close to him - he told me things that not even my siblings knew, and til this day I hadn't told them - not even my twin, Nate.

The day of his death, my parents cleared out his bedroom and I found a little cat statue that stood upon a stack of historical books. It held some sort of ancient carving in it and I was never one for history, but it really _did_ interest me - and not to mention it allowed me to feel close to him even long after he's gone. There was some sort of connection we had - not only the same first name, but he actually trusted me to say things that he never told anyone else. Only problem is he never finished it.

"Alex?" Abigail, my younger sister's voice shook me from the daydream and I glanced over to the blonde girl in the doorway. She appeared slightly confused. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I lied, "What's going on, Abby?"

"Grace is here." She smiled, "Everyone's outside, c'mon!"

Leaving my bedroom, I rushed over to the front door with my little sister, spotting my brothers and our best friends Dan, Ethan, Rob and Sophia standing outside by a brand new red car. Grace, my girlfriend, leaned against it and when she saw me she practically squealed, running up to me and taking my hands in hers, those ice blue eyes pouring into my greenish-brown ones - however, they were mostly green, as my grandad observed - her brunette hair tied up into a ponytail. "GUESS WHO JUST GOT A _BRAND_ NEW CAR FOR HER BIRTHDAY?"

"Hmm," I smirked. "I dunno. _Abby_?"

"I wish." My sister giggled with an eye roll.

"_Me_!" Grace exploded, "I'm going to give everyone a drive in it, but I wanted _you_ to be first!"

"As always." Nate muttered with a smirk and I shot him a look. Being twins, we can _'communicate telepathically'_ (or at least that's what everyone thinks we can do) and mentally, I told him to shut the hell up. Just with a look he got the picture.

"He _wishes_ he was first for everything." She shot back at my brother, who ended up laughing and shaking his head at me. Not sure if that was supposed to be an insult towards him or me... "But he is the first guy I've fallen in love with." Ok, that's better. She kissed my cheek and rushed over to the car, in which I happily followed her.

* * *

_****KATRINA POV****_

Leaning against the door frame, my older brother Adam Moreno, stood there, crossing his arms over his chest - an eyebrow raised. "So you're _actually_ doing this?" He asked and I sighed, rolling my eyes before turning towards him. "You're really going to England for the semester?"

"No, I'm packing my bags because I thought it would give me entertainment." I sarcastically replied.

Running his pale fingers through his black hair, he sighed and peered around the semi empty room. My clothes were stuffed in suitcases, my books were all packed as well as my jewelry and hair supplies. "As much as I hate to admit this, I'll miss you, sis." He softly admitted with a smile. "I mean since mom and dad left, you and I stuck together like glue."

They _left_ alright and just by hearing him say those words caused a twinge of pain to race right into my heart - giving it a squeeze mixed with hurt and anger. They left Adam and I to our grandparents and just drifted off somewhere, not even grandma or grandpa knew where they went. I guess they thought having kids was just too much of a responsibility and figured they couldn't do it so they just shoved us in their care. However, my grandpa was first to pass away, then a year later my grandma followed him. It's just Adam and I now and I felt somewhat guilty for leaving - but he wasn't alone, his friends are moving in while I'm gone. Our grandparents did leave the house in our name and we've been working, aside from going to school, to pay for everything, with more people living in the house it will hopefully be less of a stress trying to get the bills paid.

"I know." I frowned. "But I need this, you and I both know that."

"I know, but I don't think Matt's too thrilled."

Making a sour face, I gave another eye roll. Matt was his friend who caught sight of me when I was seventeen, and somehow, each time I turned him down, he wanted me more. Thank God I'm leaving for a while since he's one of the people moving in. "Yeah, well maybe he'll learn to finally _let_ _go_."

"_Or_ maybe you'll learn that he's the one for you while you're gone." Adam replied, protecting his best friend. My brother and the boy's were a couple years older than me - when we were little they use to tease me about silly little things and I never even minded, that is until I switched schools. Then everything went downhill from there. I wasn't always so bitter. "I mean you have men chasing you, Katrina. You just _refuse_ them all..."

Yeah, because love is for fools, anyone who falls in love better be prepared to get ripped apart. No relationship lasts forever - my parents were one to prove that. Maybe they are together now (or dead lying in a ditch somewhere... either way I don't care), but they left us. I assume they were supposed to love us because we were their children... look how great that turned out. "He's not the one for me."

"How do you know?" He pried. This is so strange, usually older brothers are trying to kill the boy who takes a look at their younger sister - this one is pushing me to date? "_Apparently_, no one is for you. You never even tried to _date_ anyone and you're twenty years old, you just _assume_ they aren't good enough to be with you... you're a bit full of yourself, you know."

_Or_ I'm _protecting_ myself, "I'm glad to know how you feel. _Now_, if you don't mind... I need a ride to the airport so I can go live my life as _far_ away from you and _all_ the men around here, as possible."

He made a face and rolled his light blue eyes - I guess it's an Moreno family trait seeing it's my signature look of irritation. "I guarantee that once you get there, you'll be _begging_ to come home."

Raising an eyebrow, I smirked. "We shall see."

The two of us walked out of the house, only to spot a man with light skin, curly dark reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes and another with a shaved head and blue eyes, walking up the driveway, bringing boxes in hand from the truck: Matthew Burrows and his friend Tom Levin. Great, what were they doing here? I thought the wonderful moving in party was tomorrow _after_ I had left.

Stopping, I gave an irritated sigh, along with my '_ever so famous'_ Moreno eye roll, but Adam gave me a sympathetic smile, silently telling me to _behave_. Well, I will when _he_ does. "Leaving so soon?" Matt asked, his night blue eyes appearing rather sad, though, he tried to hide the emotion. "I thought it would be at least another day..."

"No," I stated, walking over to the car. "It's today." Then I muttered to myself just as I placed my suitcases in the trunk of Adam's car, "Thank God."

Whispering danced into my hearing range, but I couldn't make out what they were saying - however it annoyingly left Matt and I alone as Adam and Tom strolled into the house, perhaps pretending that he forgot something and needed help finding it. "Your brother forgot his phone." Matt said softly and I lifted an eyebrow. _Bingo_. Someone needs to teach that boy how to think of better lies and plans - it certainly won't be me. That's all I need is to have my brother use my own talents against me. "But it gives us some time to talk."

_Talk_? "Talk about what?"

"About you leaving." He whispered. "I'm sorry if I'm not as _happy_ as you are-"

"Saying that you aren't as happy as I am is an understatement. You and I both know that you came over here to try and get me to stay." I took a step towards the passenger seat when I felt someone's hand lock tightly around my arm. Giving it a look, I then looked him full in the eyes, practically glaring up at him. "You _better_ let go if you know what's good for you."

"I'm sorry, Kat," He practically growled. "but at the party two weekends ago, we _kissed_... I can't _let_ that go!"

"Oh my _God_." I groaned, lowering my voice to a whisper. "You need to _shut_ up before Adam hears you. It was just a _kiss_, you _need_ to let it go! I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Sometimes it's your subconscious telling you that you need this," He whispered, "That you like me just as much as I like you, but you're too damn stubborn to act on it! Why do you push so many people away from you?" Questioning the word '_why_' can work for both of us as in _'why must he be so persistent?'_

"Alright, how about you hold your breath until I admit it?" I sarcastically asked and he appeared angry. "I don't _date_. I don't _want_ to and I'm glad that I'm leaving, because this place has given me nothing but disappointment."

Letting go of my arm, Matt sighed, his eyes drooping towards the ground. "You're going to have to come back sometime, you can't keep running away from the past. You talk about _me_ letting things go, maybe you should take a good look at yourself."

Clenching my teeth together helped me along the deep temptation of smacking him upside the head. Instead, I breathed in deeply, calming myself down. "I have looked at myself, and guess what?" He raised his brows and I smirked, "I _like_ what I see." Opening the car door, I slid in and gave Matt one last look before departure. "Goodbye, Matt." Then I slammed the door shut, awaiting for my older brother to get back to the car and drive to the airport so I can leave this miserable place I've been forced to call home.

Of course I won't be in England forever - I'll have to come home eventually, and that's what gave me the most disappointment and the trip to study abroad hasn't even started.

* * *

_**AN:** Well there you have it, here is the first chapter of this story introducing **Alexander Houlton** and **Katrina Moreno** - I know what you are all thinking: Katrina is a witch with a B! And yes, she is, but you will find out why she is the way she is as the story gets deeper. It isn't just because of her parents, as you can see her older brother, Adam, seems fine. _


End file.
